


开车十题之龄龙

by chujing



Category: Fandom - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 20:13:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18395540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chujing/pseuds/chujing





	开车十题之龄龙

01.你是哥哥要忍耐知道吧？弟弟顶撞你几下怎么了？

 

张九龄被迫岔/开双腿，面对着王九龙跨/坐在他的身上。

 

 

他的衣服已经被全部脱/下，便于王九龙上下其手。与之形成对比的是眼前这个大高个子身上格外板正的潮服和刺眼的笑容。

 

他们现在正在厕所的隔间里面，外面时不时还会传来其他师兄弟玩闹的声音，这使得张九龄不敢发出声音。

 

王九龙见状，顶/弄得更加狠了，他含着张九龄的耳垂，用尽浑身解数的逼/迫着张九龄的神经。

 

“你…嗯啊…你给我收敛点！”

 

 

王九龙不以为意的笑了笑，一手揽住张九龄的腰，让他更加贴近自己，一手摸上了张九龄挺/立的欲/望。

 

 

“你是哥哥，要忍耐知道吧？”王九龙恶意的一用力，满足的听见张九龄沙哑的呻/吟后，才继续说道，“弟弟顶/撞你几下怎么了？”

 

02.平常对他的爱惜没有人会想象到

 

王九龙轻轻的抚摸着张九龄的头发，不同于往日舞台上开玩笑般的那样揪起来不放，现在的王九龙温柔到仿佛变了一个人似的。

 

张九龄的腿环住了王九龙的腰身，感受到身上人一轻一重的顶/弄时不满的皱起了眉头。

 

“王九龙你还行不行啊？！”

 

你看，暴躁的往往会是这个人。

 

王九龙轻笑一声，双手掐住张九龄的腰，开始寻找张九龄的敏/感点，感受着他后/穴猛烈的收缩，王九龙的手移到了张九龄的臀/肉上。

 

他不断的揉/搓那里，羞得张九龄直起身子一口咬上了王九龙的肩膀。

 

“你…嗯…你揉那里干嘛？”

 

“我害怕你明天早晨起来不舒服呀。”王九龙侧过头，亲了亲张九龄通红的耳尖。

 

“混蛋！你现在该揉的是腰啊！”张九龄松开环着的双腿愤怒的踢了踢，却差点从王九龙身上滑下来，吓得他连忙抱住了王九龙。

 

“但是老大，我很喜欢揉你的屁/股怎么办？”王九龙眯着眼笑，在张九龄骂出口之前堵住了他的嘴。

 

03.年下突如其来的敬称

 

“大楠…嗯…大楠……”

 

张九龄徒劳的伸出手，想要抱住王九龙的脖子，却在半路没了力气，只得垂落在王九龙的手臂上，虚虚的搭着。

 

“怎么？师兄想要抱我吗？我可以满足师兄哦。”王九龙笑了笑，将张九龄的手拉起来放在了自己身上，同时下/身的动作开始越发的快速，朝着张九龄的敏/感点进军，“当然，这里也可以满足师兄。”

 

“你…嗯啊…别叫我！”张九龄气恼的抓了抓王九龙的脖子，却让王九龙性欲更加高涨。

 

“怎么？以前师兄不是想听我这么叫的吗？”

 

王九龙握住了张九龄身前挺/立的欲/望：“师兄不是最喜欢我这么叫的吗？你看，前面都冒出水了！”

 

“你…啊…闭嘴！”张九龄咬牙切齿的说道，却无法忽视在王九龙叫自己师兄的时候，大脑皮层那诡异的兴/奋感。

 

“师兄被我/艹/的舒服吗？”

 

张九龄咬着嘴唇拼命的摇头，他的手也不再搭着王九龙了，而是移到自己脸前试图盖住自己发红的眼眶。

 

“师兄，舒服吗？”王九龙拉开张九龄的手臂，迫使他看着自己。

 

张九龄眼中的生理泪水开始滑落，他的敏/感点还在被王九龙坏心眼的撞/击着，射/精的欲/望和后/穴的酥/麻都在准确的告诉他——

 

“舒…嗯啊…舒服……”

 

王九龙满意的吻了吻张九龄带泪的眼，还用嘴唇轻轻摩挲了一下张九龄的湿润的眼睫毛，附在他耳边夸赞道：“乖，师兄~”

 

他下/身动作却也没停，那双手还摸上了张九龄胸前的乳/头，让张九龄只得啜泣着达到高/潮。

 

04.身高差的正常操作

 

王九龙喜欢仗着自己的身高欺负人。

 

而他最爱的，就是在做/爱的时候突然起身，然后把张九龄抱起来，看他惊慌失措的表情，感受他的双腿紧紧夹住自己腰肢的依赖感。

 

张九龄在这时往往会从情/欲中脱身而出，露出平日里并不常见的慌乱，他的手会紧紧的抱住王九龙的肩膀或是脖子，而后/穴则会因为惊吓而猛烈收/缩，让王九龙忍不住闷哼一声。

 

接着，作为惩罚，王九龙会拍拍张九龄的屁/股，然后将张九龄抵在墙上开始抽/插。

 

张九龄的背部可能会因为墙上某些凸起的小颗粒而受伤，所以王九龙的手都会小心翼翼的垫在那里，触摸着张九龄滚烫的皮肤。

 

王九龙在用力顶/弄张九龄的敏/感点时，会用一只手扶住他的腰窝，帮着他往上走，然后落下来的时候，以王九龙的力道加上张九龄自身的小部分重量足以让这个平日里稳重的九字科大师兄哭出声。

 

王九龙还喜欢在高/潮后，就着这样的姿势把张九龄抱得更高一点，这样自己抬头与他接吻的时候，就能清楚的看见张九龄眼底所有晦涩的感情了。

 

虽然脖子会有些酸痛，但王九龙觉得这没什么，只要疼的不是张九龄就好，王九龙可舍不得让张九龄抬起头来吻他——抱起来接吻不好吗？

 

05.第一夜意外的甘愿雌/伏

 

王九龙在第一次和张九龄做/爱前，甚至做好了等会因为上下问题先打一架的准备。

 

这是王九龙第一次在张九龄家里住宿，也是第一次体会到张九龄话里话间的暗示，导致他这个澡洗的都有些浑浑噩噩的，脑子里面尽是些马赛克了。

 

而等他出去后，整个人更懵了，他在看见张九龄在床上躺着青/涩的扩/张时，第一反应是先打自己一巴掌，确认了疼痛以及听见张九龄暴躁的骂人声后，他才像是望见水源的沙漠旅人，迫不及待的奔了过去。

 

他一手带着张九龄的手指轻轻的在后穴中抽/插，一手则握住了张九龄因疼痛而还未挺/立的肉/棒。

 

“老大，你没有买润/滑/剂吗？”王九龙亲了亲张九龄的发丝，“安/全/套也没有？”

 

“靠！我又没和男人做过！”

 

“和女人做过了吗？和女人做老大你就不用这些了吗？”

 

张九龄看着沉下脸的王九龙，禁不住打了个冷颤，他抬起头，讨好的吻住王九龙的下巴，用额头轻轻的蹭他，软了声应道：“我只和你做过，你别只看着，也来帮帮我啊！”

 

王九龙就算知道张九龄这么多年的荒唐岁月必定尝过情/爱的甜头，仍然被他这模样萌到了，他开始撸/动张九龄的肉/棒，同时把另一只手空闲两根的手指塞到了张九龄嘴里：“乖乖的舔吧，这样等会你才不疼。”

 

张九龄瞪了他一眼，先是用虎牙咬了咬，才开始转动舌尖，乖乖的由上至下的舔/舐王九龙的手指，与此同时，他的后/穴里还插/着自己的一根手指，正不断的试图往去往更深的地方。

 

王九龙垂眸看着这个往日的钢铁直男现在淫/荡的模样，内心却是一股暖流划过。

 

他用手指夹住张九龄的舌尖，迫使他把舌头伸出一截，随后自己俯身吻住，那两根手指已先一步退离，代替张九龄的手指，缓缓进入幽/深的穴/口了。

 

王九龙放过了张九龄的嘴唇，让对方得以呼吸，听着他低低的呻/吟声，动/情的说道：“老大，谢谢你。”

 

“唔啊…你…哼…你闭嘴！”

 

从那时起，王九龙就发誓要一辈子跟着张九龄了。

 

06.落地窗前年轻人的玩法

 

张九龄有时候不太能理解他们年轻人的思路。

 

就像现在，自己被王九龙压在落地窗上，对着满目黑暗做爱，就是一件不可思议到极点的事了。

 

这个点，小区路灯都灭了，也没有用户再看着灯去看什么深夜剧场或是玩什么捉鬼游戏，有的只是张九龄传出的几声低/吟。

 

他被抱到这里来时，还没有从高/潮的余韵中缓过神，直到冰凉的玻璃按/压到他的乳/头才让他浑身一个激灵，清明了不少。

 

而他在发觉王九龙做什么后，立马挣扎了起来，怎奈他的大腿被强/制分开，王九龙这厮还把他的双腿挤了进来，两只手也被按在落地窗上，这个姿势让他完全发不上力，只得任人宰割。

 

“我很早就想这样做了，”王九龙舔/着张九龄的耳垂，低声说道，“我想要看见你被迫在公众面前被我艹的样子，想看见你的羞愤，感受到你后/穴因为刺激而不断收/缩的舒适感……嗯……老大，你反/应不用这么剧/烈吧？”

 

张九龄现在什么都说不出来，他害怕被别人看见——即使三更半夜的根本没有人会出门散步。

 

而更可恶的是他又无法克制心底的羞耻，这让他的身体更加敏/感，几乎只是王九龙一个微小的动作也能让他脑中的欲/浪炸开一朵朵浪花。

 

他紧咬着嘴唇，腰腹却开始不受控制的痉/挛起来，已然是要到达高/潮。

 

“怎么，老大，被人看见的感觉格外好吗？那以后我们每天晚上都来这里做好不好？”

 

张九龄扬起脖子，被王九龙瞥见后含住了他的喉结，同时下/身的动作也开始加快，寻找着张九龄的敏/感/点一个劲的往那里顶，迫使张九龄呜咽一声，将子孙后代全部交代在了面前的玻璃上。

 

王九龙对上张九龄迷迷糊糊的眸子，轻笑着吻住他的嘴角，含糊道：“明天我会洗玻璃的，现在老大还是先满足我吧。”

 

07.偶尔心情不好的反抗

 

张九龄有一段时间压力特别大，他把自己逼得很紧，每天晚上都要跟王九龙磨活儿，空闲时间也不再玩乐了，反而琢磨起了新段子。

 

王九龙也知道他那是被大量粉丝涌来的浪潮给弄狠了，为了不辜负观众为了他俩的前途只能这么拼命。

 

可王九龙也心疼啊，于是他二话没说，抱着张九龄就往卧室走。

 

本来事情到这儿就该告一段落了，张九龄偏像打了鸡血一样，还要起来接着干所谓的正事。

 

王九龙也红了眼，他一把拽过张九龄的衣领子，狠狠地咬上了他的唇。

 

张九龄也恼，他尽全力的推搡着王九龙，却因为过度疲劳全身没了力气，只得任由王九龙的舌头勾起自己的舌尖，与之相互纠/缠，难舍难分。

 

张九龄被王九龙粗/暴的翻了个身，刚想立起身子又被王九龙按着脖子压在了床上。

 

“你既然不累，精力充足，那我就奉陪到底！”

 

张九龄憋着不愿意说话，只是侧着脑袋的姿势也实在不好说话，所以他只得向后挥手，不出意料的被王九龙攥住，另一只手也被他强制性的抓了过来，拿不知道什么地方的带子绑住，放在了背上。

 

“你真是跟个黑猫一样！”王九龙愤愤的说道，咬在了他的肩头，“一点也不听话！”

 

“那你TM还管我干嘛？！”张九龄委屈的喊到，再次挣扎了起来，却被王九龙伸进后/穴的手指搞到没了力气。

 

“我TM就是只老鼠！”王九龙大喊到，亲吻张九龄的尾/椎时却忍不住心疼的流下了泪水，“这辈子就困在你手掌心里面，逃不掉了！”

 

08.Strawberries＆Cigarettes(香烟和草莓)

 

张九龄烟瘾还挺大的，有时候正做着爱，他也会抽个空叼根烟，不过往往刚抽没两口就已经手抖到再也夹不住烟了。

 

但是王九龙很喜欢看张九龄抽烟，他发誓做/爱时看见张九龄抽烟下/身突然加大的力道并不是故意的，只是因为那样子太过性/感，让王九龙把控不住。

 

他爱惨了张九龄吞云吐雾对着他笑得露出虎牙的样子，也更加喜欢那之后张九龄的嘴唇的味道。

 

像是草莓混合着香烟，令人上瘾。

 

往往这时，王九龙就再也抑制不住自己的欲/望，掐着张九龄深陷的腰/窝，狠狠地抽/送起来。

 

他于弥漫的烟雾中看着张九龄不甚清晰的脸庞，感受着他火/热的甬/道与摩擦着自己背部的双腿，低头舔/吻着他的乳/头，听着他粗/重的喘/息，觉得眼下不会再有比这还要好的事情了。

 

“唔…轻…嗯哈…轻一点……”

 

“轻不了的，”王九龙摇摇头，咬着牙进行最后的冲刺，“在你面前我永远没有原则。”

 

张九龄要被王九龙下/身的动作折磨疯了，烟草味混合的房屋内荷尔蒙是最有效的催/情/剂，他在最后一刻直起身子猛的抱住了王九龙，死死的咬住了他的肩膀。

 

“唔嗯……”

 

王九龙听着张九龄高/潮时可/怜的呻/吟/声，偏过头亲了亲他的嘴角——

 

还是一样的草莓和香烟的味道。

 

09.奖赏还是惩罚

 

张九龄已经不知道这是第几次做了，他的双腿在不停的抽/搐，正挂在王九龙的臂膀间，他的嗓子也哑到说不出话，只是重复着单调的呻/吟。

 

他不明白今天王九龙为什么突然发疯，冷着一张脸像是张九龄做了什么伤天害理的事儿一样。

 

王九龙似乎察觉到了张九龄的走神，他咬咬牙，猛的一撞，硕大的龟/头撞在了张九龄的敏/感/点上，让他反射性一挺/腰，像是突然冒出水的鱼。

 

王九龙并没有理会，他只是抽出了自己涨/红的性/器，顺带把瘫/软在床上的张九龄拉了起来，自己反倒依靠在床头上了。

 

他一把薅过张九龄的头发，拉低了对方的身躯，让他正对着自己勃/发的欲/望。

 

张九龄是第一次在日常生活中，特别是在现在被王九龙薅头发，他整个人都懵了，直到那挺/立的巨/龙不耐烦的跳了跳，戳/中他的鼻尖，他才反应过来。

 

张九龄试探性的伸出舌头，舔了舔青筋暴起的柱/身，在收到铃/口出冒出的黏/液的鼓励后，才大胆的含/住了龟/头。

 

张九龄其实不怎么喜欢干口活，但今天王九龙确实有些不对劲，所以他伺/候起来没有一点的敷衍，尽心尽力的用唇/舌包/裹住那大家伙，时不时还要抬眼去看王九龙的反/应。

 

王九龙很喜欢张九龄温/热的口/腔，也钟爱那人的舌尖不介意间划过龟/头时的刺/激/感，以及再长远一点，龟/头触碰到张九龄喉间的软肉时，他抑制不住的干呕呜咽声。

 

而王九龙今天却显然没有这么多耐心去等待张九龄循序渐进了，他一把按住张九龄的头，开始挺/动起腰/胯来。

 

张九龄被王九龙的突然袭击搞得头晕脑胀，他的嘴巴被迫张到最大，略微坚/硬的耻/毛在王九龙做深/喉时让张九龄有种窒息的感觉，于是拼命他用手拍打王九龙的手臂，想让对方收敛一点。

 

王九龙却恶劣的笑了笑，动作反而越发的粗/暴了。

 

张九龄被逼得流出了生理泪水，闭合不上的嘴巴里面也开始往外冒口涎，这些液体混杂着滴落在床单上，让本就满是褶皱与黏/液的床单更加狼/藉。

 

王九龙突然放开了张九龄，然而还没等张九龄咳嗽完，他又再次被王九龙捏住下巴扬起头，在听从王九龙一句低沉的‘闭眼’照做后，脸上感受到了几丝黏/腻微凉的液体。

 

张九龄想要睁开眼，眼睫毛上却仿佛挂着什么，沉重的要命，待他看见事物后，才发觉了眼前的一道模糊不清的银丝。

 

接着，王九龙的手就伸了过来，他轻柔的把那些东西抹到自己的手指上去，继而探入到张九龄的口腔。

 

“乖，咽下去，这是你的惩罚。”

 

张九龄看着那手指，听话的含进嘴中来回舔/弄，直到那上面干干净净才罢休。

 

他瞥了一眼王九龙，看见了王九龙无奈的笑：“真不懂让你干这个，是惩罚还是奖励，我怎么觉得你吃精/液吃的挺开心的？”

 

笨蛋。

 

张九龄想到。

 

我只吃你的精/液才会开心好不好？

 

10.隔天的后悔

 

王九龙看着张九龄发红的扁桃体，担心的直跺脚：“老大，对不起，我昨晚上不应该……”

 

话说到一半就被张九龄狠狠踩了一脚，王九龙却也顾不得疼痛了，他抱着张九龄，哭的可谓一把鼻涕一把泪：“老大，我昨晚那样是因为你和张九南太好了我嫉妒！你不能怪我啊老大！你要怪就得怪张九南呀！”

 

张九龄翻了个白眼，抱住王九龙拍了拍他的肩膀，示意自己没事，顺便给远在外地的张九南记了一笔。

 

张九南：不应当我只是个小角色啊！

 

张九龄：大楠舍不得打，你还舍不得？


End file.
